


Queen's Slave

by Fire_Foxxy (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Breast Fucking, Corruption, Doggy Style, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Futanari Widowmaker, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mistress Widowmaker, Original Character(s), Pregnancy Risk, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slave Tracer, Slavery, Still planing this out, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Widowmaker Queen, Widowtracer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fire_Foxxy
Summary: Lena Oxton is a rebel commoner, trying to gather people to fight against the queen, but what would happen if she got caught be the woman herself?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time using this site, so I'm still getting used to it, and please keep in mind that english isn't my main language, so I'll do my best to find and fix any mistakes, read more notes at the end for some more info about this story and plot

Since Lena remembers, the kingdom was a good place to live, or it seemed to be that way. Kings and queens came and gone, but the moment to choose new ones was really the hardest moment of people's lives. Not that commoners could actually influence in that choice, as a matter of fact, not many people had that privilege, and, being a commoner, and a woman, Lena didn't even think about it. As time passes, a new queen and a new king come, however, this one time, things happened in a slightly different way. The chosen king this time, was Gérard Lacroix, and the queen was his wife, Amélie Lacroix. Even if Tracer didn't know who the woman was, she was already worried about the queen, because she was as odd as a talking-horse. Rumors said that because her skin was blue, she didn't have a heart and that her skin was as cold as ice. Neither the queen or the king talked about that, in fact, the king didn't have time. A few days after taking his place as the king, his body was found in the castle's dungeon, already lifeless. The queen - obviously - was sad. To Lena, she was pretending, she knew that Amélie wasn't sad, to miss Oxton, Amélie always seemed way too happy, when she showed herself to her people. 

Amélie had to choose a new king, and that was something she didn't want to do. Soon enough, the clergy was already rioting and almost forcing the queen to pick a new man to marry, and that made her totally angry, she drowned in rage, and the church lost all of its powers. Then, Amélie started to create laws that were suffocating to the people. And that was something Lena wasn't going to keep up with. She lived in a small village, near the main kingdom, with her parents. Her father, a french man and her mom, an english woman. They could barely keep Lena under their control, because the kid barely had time to stay home. She always came with excuses about how she wanted to go out and find adventures. Her father didn't approve it, but he wouldn't keep his daughter from being happy, and her mother would always laugh about her child running outside as soon as she woke up.

As days passed, Lena would always visit the kingdom, she used to stay in the square, waiting for someone that looked angry, she wanted to try and convince them to join her and take down the queen. Most of the people ignored her, and those who didn't, ended up getting way more upset than they were before talking to the woman. However, she managed to gather a few people that would try and help her, one of them, was Winston. As strange as it sounds, Winston was a huge gorilla who was able to talk and communicate as if he was a normal man. The gorilla told Tracer lots of stuff, about the time he used to work for the previous kings as an alchemist. Information about how the castle worked, ways to enter it without being spotted, weak spots to invade the queen's room, he told her everything that he knew, and Tracer noted all of it in her mind, her plan was starting to work, slowly, but steady. Besides Winston, Tracer managed to convince Reinhardt, which worked to secure the castle's main door. He said that he had a terrible life working as a soldier, he could barely live with the gold he had won through his life, and that the queen often called all of her workers to do things they didn't even want to do, such as cleaning her bedroom, which was always a mess, and taking care of her garden.

In the course of the few next days, she would put her plan in practice, and would use the information she had to invade the castle and take out the queen, hopefully, without being spotted. As Winston had told her, in the back walls of the castle walls, there was a hole big enough for her to cross, which would lead to the main garden. She waited night to fall, so the security would have more troubles figuring someone was inside the castle. Lena ran to the back of the castle, and found a small hole, near a big apple tree. Her hands held the cobblestone firmly, and she decided to dive in. Her head was the first to go in, and soon, she threw herself through the wall, falling inside of a high-grass bush. Before being able to get up, something was holding her arm tightly, and her eyes instantly fell down to her stuck upper member. A strange black metal thing was holding tightly to her skin. The metallic thing had a small blinking light on top of it, the shape was really close to a spider. Lena laughed a little bit, as her arm was being tightly gripped by a metal spider, which didn't want to let go. She tried breaking free, by bashing it against the wall, but it just wouldn't break, and the harder she squirmed, the harder it blinked. Suddenly, Lena felt a bluish purple gas invading her system, and desperately she tried to exit the castle through the way she came, but the hole was just too high for her to reach. Her head started to feel dizzy, and she lost her senses as quickly as she managed to invade the queen's domains.

\----

It was dark. She was feeling cold. Her back was laying on the cold stone floor, however, she had no clue of where she was, or what happened to her before she slowly woke up there. Her eyes opened up slowly, but it didn't make much of a difference. Lena tried to stand, but her feet were tied down to the wall behind her, and her hands were tied together by some kind of rope. As far as she could deduce, she was stuck inside a very small cell, without windows, and there was a dim light hovering and flickering on the ceiling. In front of her eyes, a small door was the only different thing she could spot. The metallic door was probably locked, she wouldn't be able to know anyway, as her limbs were tied down. God, how she hated herself for trying to be a hero! "For fucks sake, what did I thought I could do alone?" - she yelled. Her voice managed to call someone's attention. Outside of the small cell, she could hear weak footsteps coming towards her direction, and she curved herself into a small ball, avoiding to look in the door's direction, avoiding to call more attention that she had, and hopefully, the person that was coming for her would forget about the yell and would just go away.

Unfortunately for her, you just couldn't forget a woman yelling in the middle of the night. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, and all she could do was pray to god that nothing bad would happen to her. Soon enough, the cell's door was being unlocked, Lena could tell it by the key sounds. She closed her eyes as hard as she could, and held herself in her own arms. Lena was trembling in fear, trembling because she didn't know what would happen to her, but she knew she did something wrong and for that, she would be punished, even if she didn't want it. "I know you are awake, cher." - a stone-cold voice invaded the room, and Lena simply gasped in fear, her voice failed, but she wanted to scream in fear, she wanted to scream as loud as she could, she needed to do it, so hopefully one of the guards would be kind and help her. Well, no that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. The strange voice wasn't all unpleasant, it had a sweet feminine tone, and it belonged to someone who clearly knew how to do the best use of her voice. Lena opened her eyes in shock, it was a woman, so her chances of being beaten weren't that big, she opened up a smile, which quickly died when she saw who was talking to her. The queen herself was staring at Lena, her eyes didn't show any emotions, and a shiver immediately ran through Lena's whole body.

"You are a very bad girl, did you know that, chienne?" - Amélie had a faint smile in her face. The queen was carrying a small lamp with her, quickly, she put it on the ground, letting the room get brighter. She crouched in front of Lena, who dodged her, and tried to back off, only to meet the walls behind her. Her back was pressing against the hard cobblestone wall, and she wanted to cry. She remembered her father telling her to be careful, telling her that she would put herself in trouble if she didn't pay attention to what she was doing, but Lena was way too stubborn to listen to him, and here she was, face-to-face to the queen. Her body was shivering in fear, her throat started to close itself and she could barely breath, her lungs burned every single time she tried - uselessly - to breath. Soft and small tears started falling for her eyes, and Amélie laughed and mocked to girl.

"Why are you crying for? Are you scared?" - the blue-skinned woman laughed faintly, and started to stare Lena again. Deep inside, Lena knew that invading the queen's castle was something stupid, and that no one would ever try to do so. But Lena was stupid herself, she had a hero spirit inside her, and that was what got her in trouble most of the times.

"What are you going to do to me?" - Lena stared deeply into the yellow emotionless eyes.

Lena felt a lingering pain on her left cheek, the queen slapped her face. She gasped in utter shock, and a river of tears started to flow down her eyes, she started to sob and her eyes started to hurt, she just wanted this to be a bad dream. Yes, just a bad dream, she was having a nightmare, and soon, she would wake up on her bed, and her mother would call her for breakfast, yes, a bad dream.

"Show some respect, stupid girl, I'm your queen, and I'm your mistress, know your place." - she lifted her hand again, ready to slap Lena's face again, but stopped. If the girl wasn't going to keep her eyes open, it wasn't worth punishing her like that. "Open your eyes when you're being talked to!" - she said, rage starting to form in her heart.

Lena immediately opened her eyes, as far as she knew what was good for her, she wouldn't disobey. She stared those yellow globes again, her heart was pounding insanely fast, and she tried her best to stop crying, however, she just couldn't, the tears wouldn't stop running down her face. Amélie led her hand to Lena's left cheek, and the girl closed her eyes in reaction. She felt the blue-skinned woman touching her face, just like she had heard, her skin was cold, and it made Lena open her eyes again. Amélie gently caressed her cheek, and a small perverted smile crossed her face. "Oh, such a pretty girl, you will be the best slave I could ever ask for!"

Slave? Lena would be turned into a slave? No. She wouldn't, for god's sake, she would never accept such a low life, she would rather be killed than be turned into a slave. "No, everything but that, please, I'm not going to be a slave!" - she pushed the hand away with her face and stared Amélie in fear.

"Hmm... You are as foolish as you are pretty. Don't worry, you will need training, but after that, you will be begging and craving for your mistress." - Amélie got up on her feet, and stared the weak figure in front of her. Just thinking about a new slave made her mind go insane, perverse thoughts were already taking care of her mind. Lena looked at the woman in front of her, she couldn't deny Amélie's beauty. She was hiding her body in a nightgown, and Tracer could almost guarantee it was a see-through. She could see the blue skin through the thin clothes the queen was wearing, and her eyes stopped in utter shock, when she noticed a bulge form in her crotch. 

"W-what the actual hell is that?" - Lena tried to point to Amélie's crotch, and as soon as the queen realized what her question was about, she laughed.

"This? You will know what this is soon enough, now, I'm going to teach you how to be a good slave, lets start you training." - Amélie opened up a wicked smile and licked her bottom lip. "Whenever I come in here, you will welcome me with this phrase: Hello, mistress, how may I serve you today?"

Lena wanted to laugh, for the first time that day. She felt a tickling sensation inside her head, and wanted to laugh at the woman in front of her. As soon as that tickling sensation came, it was gone. Her eyes flickered through the blue-skinned woman's body, and she just couldn't stop wondering what that bulge was. And as a matter of fact, she didn't consider Amélie her mistress, she never would. "No, I'm not gonna say that! You're not my mistress!" - she said with all the courage she found inside her. Amélie grinned in response, and simply left the room, asking for Lena to wait for her.

Minutes came and gone, and Amélie took several of them to come back to the room. Lena heard her moaning, but it was too faint for her to be sure about it. When the queen came back into the room, she held a bowl. "You will learn how to be a good slave, or you won't get normal food." - she put the bowl on the ground, and locked the room, leaving Lena alone with her thoughts. The bowl was full of a white liquid, the girl couldn't actually tell what it was, but surely it wasn't good. Besides the white liquid, there were a few bread pieces floating around, but she wouldn't dare eating that, god, she would never touch that shit. Lena pushed the bowl away carefully with her foot, and curled herself down in a small ball. Her mind gently swimming around lots of thoughts, it didn't take too long before she fell asleep, her belly already growling in hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer gets hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I wanted to thank you all so much! I got so much love from you guys, 1K+ views on 1 single chapter? Wow, that was a lot more than I could have ever expected, thanks for all the kudos and for all of the comments, I really appreciate them! I hope you guys keep enjoying reading this story, as much as I enjoy writing it!

Usually, Lena wasn't a bad girl, her parents said that, the few friends she had also said that. People would always tell her that she was smart, that she was beautiful and that she would have a wonderful life, maybe find a man, marry, have children, and who knows what else she could achieve? She had the world in her hands, she could study hard and become and alchemist, she could struggle her way inside the queen's - or king. - servants and maybe take an important role in the kingdom, the opportunities for her life were endless. In fact, she wanted many things, and she would give her blood for it, because everything came with a price, and Lena always managed to get what she wanted. However, one idea she had could twist her world forever: Trying to go where she wasn't invited. And that's exactly what the girl did, went where she shouldn't be. In her head, the plan was perfect, clean, and nothing could go wrong, little she knew about how smart and wise the queen was. She had eyes everywhere, she knew everything about her castle and about people that worked to make it perfect. And of course, Amélie knew about the information Reinhardt gave to Lena, and she knew about Winston as well. She had a plan for both of them. She would not kill them, however, she would, in fact, try to convince them to work harder for her, and her new prisoner would have no one to count on. She didn't need anyone besides her mistress, and soon, she would accept the truth. The brunette didn't know it yet, but soon, she would be begging and pleading for her mistress' attention, she would be but a filthy slave, because that was what Amélie wanted, and she always managed to get what she wanted, even if it meant going to hell for it.

Lena was slowly drifting off from her dreams, starting to wake up. Her eyes were heavy as elephant, and she couldn't feel her arms. Benefits of waking up, thats how lucky she was. She was still tied up, her legs were chained to the wall and her hands were tied together, the same way she was the past day. Her eyes were starting to get used to the poor illumination of the dirty cell, her nose noticed a salty smell, making her head go a little bit dizzy. Her hazel globes soon met a new bowl, full of that damned white filthy liquid, god, she hated the fucking queen already, and why the hell did she leave another bowl there? Did she really expect Tracer to eat it? Hell, the girl would NEVER touch that filthy wooden bowl, even if she got paid for it. Her eyes floated on those small bread pieces among the white fluid, and her stomach growled. "Oh, for fucks sake... I'm sorry, buddy, but we're not touching that nasty shit." - she said, chuckling a little. God, she managed to chuckle in a deplorable situation like that, she cursed herself mentally for it.

The brunette forced herself to sit on the cold and dirty ground, her buttocks were hurting a lot, and that was the moment she noticed she was wearing but small white rags, that barely covered her tits and her derrière. 'When did someone touch my clothes?' - she thought to herself. Wait, did... did Amélie touch her body? No, she chose to forget about that, at least for now, she didn't want to even think about something like that. Her wrists were tightly tied together, and it was hurting like hell, squirming only made it worse, however, she couldn't sit there and wait for her hands to just fall, she had to try something. Lena gave a closer look to her bound hands, it seemed that a dark-brown rope of some kind griped her wrists tightly together. She led her hands to her mouth, and tried to bite that off, at the first moment, it didn't seem that it would work, but she wasn't about to give up. Her teeth got a good grip on the rope, and started to bite it with all the strength she could find, and to her own surprise, it was somehow working, the knot was reducing it's resistances. She started to pull the rope with her teeth, and suddenly she felt her body weakening. She managed to take the rope out of her hands, but her vision started to get blurry all of a sudden. Lena refused to pass out, she wouldn't be out again, god knows what could happen to her. Her blurry eyes stared the dim light on the ceiling, it was winking slowly, and it made her sleepy. No! She wouldn't, she would be strong. Lena slapped herself once, and did it again, and again, until she was sure she wouldn't sleep again.

Her eyes were hurting, her head was dizzy, and her stomach was begging for something to eat. Again, her vision went to the wooden bowl in front of her feet. Her brain was pleading for her to at least try it, what could possibly happen? The queen already said she didn't want Lena to die, she wanted her to become a slave, and she was strong enough to resist it. But maybe she had put something into that filthy white fluid, so her senses would go away, and she could put her plan to work. Trying that had a cost, but starving wasn't something Lena actually wanted to try. God, the last time she ate was the day before, but it seemed like she hadn't eaten in ages, she felt a hole in her belly, and god, she didn't want to taste that, but she couldn't resist the urges to eat, even if it tasted like shit. Saliva was running down her chin, her mouth was opened, with her hands free, it would be easier to get her food. She slapped her face again. "Come on, woman! You're not eating that, imagine the shitty taste it could have, imagine if she put something bad there, like... like... I don't fucking know, don't eat it." - she thought out loud.

The door in front of her was quickly opened, giving her the sight of the fearful queen. The woman with blue skin was wearing a fancy blue dress, showing her cleavage in a 'V' shape, black high heels and a little shiny collar. As much as Lena wanted to deny, the creature in front of her was beautiful, one of the most beautiful women she ever had the pleasure to lay her eyes on. Her mouth opened in a cute gasp, and her cheeks quickly turned into a weak-red. She curled herself back on the wall, she didn't want her to notice that her hands were free, she didn't know what could happen to her. She closed her eyes, and her heart started to pound inside her chest, she felt her cheeks blushing in shame, she felt inferior to the queen, and that's exactly the way Amélie wanted her to feel. The queen merely observed the girl's reaction, she let a small smirk show up on her face. She already loved the feeling of seeing her slave in such a weak state, bliss, that's exactly what she felt, bliss. If she felt this way by barely imposing something to the brunette, imagine how she would feel when she dominated her completely, damn, she looked forward to that.

Amélie entered the room and closed the door behind her, the cell was so tight that both women were almost hugging each other. The queen saw the bowl she left for her slave, and soon, disappointment filled her veins, how ungrateful that little bitch was. She could understand the first time, she was still getting used to her new life, that was totally understandable, but doing it again? No, she deserved to be punished, and she would. Besides the food she didn't eat, the girl didn't welcome her mistress in the way she was instructed to, how disappointing. "Slave, did you forget what I told you yesterday? Welcome your mistress properly." - her tone was calm, but if the girl didn't answer her quickly, she would get angry, and she didn't want the girl to see her rage just yet, that could be kept to a another moment.

Lena pressed her eyes tighter, should she obey the woman in front of her? Should she take orders? God, she couldn't even think straight, her brain was totally fooling her, and there was no point in disobeying such a simple order, it wouldn't hurt, and she would be free from any possible punishment. "H-hello m-mistress, how... how may I serve you?" - Lena let a sad sigh leave her thirsty lips.

Amélie felt happier, surely the girl didn't do it the way she wanted her to do, but hey, that was a start, and hopefully she learned how to do things quickly, or she would be punished every single day, for being such a bad slave. "That's a start! It's not as good as it should be, but I see you're learning." - she smirked and Lena gritted her teeth. The brunette didn't get angry easily, but being mocked surely got her nerves quickly. She almost spat a devious sentence, but the blue-skinned woman started to talk again, and Lena decided to just listen.

"Tell me, pet, why didn't you eat your food? Are you not hungry?" - Lena didn't answer, her stomach growled in pain, and it was already enough for Amélie to close her face, she was really annoyed, the girl was hungry, but she refused to eat the food she gave to her, how ungrateful was that bitch? "I see, you are hungry but you refuse to eat, why is that?"

"You don't really expect me to eat that shit, do you?"

Amélie sighed, she didn't want to have to get to this point so soon, but she was left no choice by the girl in front of her. "Okay, you have two choices right now, either you eat ALL of that right now, every single drop, every single piece of bread, or I swear that you won't see any kind of food for the next week, and I'll make sure that no one delivers you anything, if you want to starve, you should do it like you mean it." - she crossed her arms and stared at the brunette, which merely glanced back at her.

"I don't mind, I'm not even hungry at all, take this shit from my sight." - Lena opened up a smirk, she didn't actually believe that the queen would let her starve, she didn't have the guts to do it.

Amélie chuckled, she was annoyed, but she kept her word. Her hands griped the bowl, and she opened the door, ready to go out, she would let the girl starve, she didn't mind, that was an option to make her fall into submission. It was cruel, but hell, she was asking to starve, how dare she refused the nectar of her mistress? No, it was unforgivable. She was about to close the door, but a weak voice stopped her. "W-wait!"

She smirked, the pesky rat took the bait. Amélie turned herself and stared deeply into Lena's eyes.

"I'll eat it..."

Amélie chuckled again, and gave the bowl to Lena, who shyly grabbed it and stared the white liquid. The smell was salty, but it didn't seem that bad, even though she knew it wouldn't be the best thing she ever tasted in her life. The queen crossed her arms and observed Lena's shy moves, she could tell the girl didn't want to eat, but she would, or she would be punished, and Amélie really wanted to punish a bad girl, she would do it, eventually, she needed to break her first, and then, she could punish her all she wanted, for how long she wanted.

Lena gently put her lips on the wooden bowl, her mouth welcomed that strange excuse for a meal, the white liquid invaded her mouth, and a salty taste took control of her system, as she expected, it wasn't that bad, it even tasted slightly good, definitely not the best thing she ever tasted, but it was somewhat good, and it was also kinda sticky, so she had quite a hard time swallowing it all, but she did it, and coughed a little at the end. Amélie opened up a huge smile, and looked at her slave with happiness, god, it was so, so good to see her drinking her own cum, she really felt good, and couldn't wait for her pet to drink it again, but the next time, it would be from the source, instead of being on the bowl. Lena closed her eyes, she wanted to think about what she did, certainly it was something she never tasted before, but it wasn't bad at all, she would ask Amélie what it was later. She opened her eyes and grabbed those small pieces of bread, eating them calmly, she was hungry, and that was her only meal, she would at least enjoy it. Amélie suddenly felt a rush of pleasure through her body, it was happening again, she was getting hard like it happened last night, but she couldn't, she had an important meeting with new workers sent by a fellow king, which obviously was under her attack, and needed to stop it somehow. She felt her hardness, she wanted to relieve it, but unfortunately, it would have to wait. A visible bulge scared Lena, which gasped in shock - again.

"O-oi! That again! W-what the actual hell is that?" - Lena pointed to the bulge in her dress, Amélie stared deeply into her eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes, she would gladly answer her question this time, not directly, but she would.

"This? Oh, this is where your food comes from." - she laughed and let Lena to her own thoughts, locking the door.

She felt her throat closing, her stomach turned upside down, and she wanted to puke, she wanted to put all of that out. "Oh my fucking god! I-is she... Is that her fucking spunk? For fucks sake, I can't fucking believe this!" - she tried getting up, only to almost fall in the ground. She found a grip on the wall and held as hard as she could, her legs were almost failing her. That changes everything! She just couldn't find a word for what Amélie was, there wasn't a possible word! She had a... she had a penis, and Lena just drank a bowl full of her seed. Her throat was hurting, and her belly was burning, she just couldn't accept that. The brunette fell to her feet, and laid her head against the wall. She really didn't know how things could get worse from that point on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll try to keep posting regularly, 1-2 chapters a week, can't make any promises tho


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets Amélie's package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks again for all the support, I don't have any ways to thank you guys, besides writing this story, so I hope you enjoy it. This chapter includes fainting, if you're sensitive to that, keep it in mind while reading this one.

Lena woke up, scared, from a sudden noise that echoed through the corridors. Her eyes, wide opened, tried to get a glimpse of something, but due to the lack of light, nothing could be done. Her head started to tingle a little bit, and a weak pain was starting to get big, it was probably due to her sleeping on the stone, cold and hard floor of the cell. She led her hands to her nape and gently caressed the area, the brunette didn't know for how long she slept, she didn't know absolutely nothing, her sense of time and space were slowly drifting away. But she knew one thing: Amélie would always come back to her cell sometime, and she presumed that those encounters would only get worse from time to time, as the queen openly said Lena would be her slave. Of course, she didn't even believe that, that fate was one she would never, ever accept. 

Her mind went back to the last memory she had to Amélie, and she blushed a little bit. Is Amélie a woman? What the heck is she? Lena never met a woman with... you know, 'that'. She couldn't give Amélie's condition a name, it wasn't even possible, it was way too wrong, and she hoped that the blue-skinned woman wouldn't dare to touch her.

Lena heard a few steps approaching, the sound only got louder, and she obviously understand that someone was in a rush. As the steps got louder, she simply curled herself against the wall and stared the wall, her hands against her chest, her whole body was trembling. A clunky noise announced that the door was being opened, and soon, the queen revealed herself. The woman was wearing a light-brown nightgown and a blue necklace with a big diamond in it. Her eyes were shining in a glowy yellow, and that made Lena's body shiver in fear. Amélie looked angry, her face was completely closed and she gritted her teeth as soon as her eyes met with Lena's. "Get on your fucking knees." - Amélie snarled, and Lena obeyed due to the fear she was feeling.

The brunette was simply way too scared, she didn't know what happened, but seeing the queen angry was something new, and she already feared for her life. She was on her knees, looking up to Amélie, who simply stared deeply into Lena's hazel eyes, which were flickering in fear, and Amélie enjoyed that way too much. However, she would enjoy even more what was to come. In a swift movement, she lifted her nightdress, and Lena's eyes opened wide in shock, and she turned her face away from Amélie's dick, which caused her to get even angrier than she was. "Look at it, you fucking chienne." - her voice was stern, and that made Lena obey again. The brunette blushed hard, but her eyes couldn't move from the vision in front of her. It was the first time Lena was seeing such a thing, but she never expected to see it in a woman, if she was told a few days ago that woman with penises existed, she would simply laugh and call them crazy, and now, she started to feel afraid because of a woman's dick. "Suck it." - Amélie said, loud and clear for Lena to hear.

"What? I'm not going to touch that thing, even if it means death, which is highly preferable." - she answered and turned her head away.

"You asked for it, you little bitch." 

Amélie grabbed the brunette's hair, and rammed her already throbbing cock inside her mouth. A gasped Lena simply tried to react, tried to do something, but she had no reaction, she couldn't do anything. She thought about bitting, but would it really be worth the risk? Amélie was barely 3 inches in, and Lena was already coughing and gagging like crazy, she wanted to go even further, and she eventually would, but watching her squirm was way too fun to be ignored. Her blue hands groped the brunette's cheeks and a small giggle left her mouth. She pulled out of her slave's mouth, and watched her coughing non-stop, fear painted her eyes as she could barely look at Amélie, which had a small grin in her face. "What was that for?" - Lena tried to stare at the yellow eyes, but fear was consuming her, and she simply looked down.

"Suck it, or else." - Amélie wouldn't repeat herself, and Lena had to act fast.

She stared at the huge, veiny and hard member in front of herself. It wasn't too different from what she expected, but it was completely blue, which made it strange for her. She didn't want to let that thing inside her mouth again, she wouldn't allow it, even though, challenging the queen wasn't that easy. She pondered, deciding what to do and what not to do. Those blue hands threatened to grab her head again, and she simply allowed Amélie to be inside her mouth, avoiding to be grabbed again. Her lips welcomed the head with a wet sound, but Lena didn't have any experience at all with that, so she simply waited for Amélie to say something. "Use your tongue." - and she obeyed. Her tongue circled the head inside her mouth, and Amélie slightly groaned in response. Her mouth tried to capture some more inches, but it was simply too big for her to do that, she gagged and pushed the hot sex out of her mouth. The blue-skinned woman let an annoyed sigh and Lena stared at her.

"It's way too big, I can't take it all, just deal with it!" - Lena whimpered, and Amélie chuckled in response.

"That is for me to decide. You better start sucking it if you want to live a long life, chienne." 

The brunette's lips looked for her cock again, and her mouth welcomed the tip of her dick again, Lena used her tongue to pleasure the queen, even though she didn't want to do it. Amélie grabbed one of Lena's hands and led it to her sack. "Stroke my balls while you suck my dick, you fucking slut. - she moaned.

Lena's hands started to caress the balls gently, they were big as well, and that made her moan with a dick inside her mouth. Amélie moaned weakly in response, Lena had no experience, but her mistress was there to train her, and she would become a good slave, if she cared for her life. Her hands rolled between balls, she groped them with a little bit more of strength, while she pleasured the huge rod with her mouth. She tried to go further down Amélie's hot cock, but she just couldn't, her gag reflex simply made it impossible, and Amélie was starting to get annoyed again. "Suck it to the base."

Lena grunted: "I-I canmnhnnnt..."

"What is that, slave? I couldn't quite hear you?"

Lena pulled away and gasped. "I can't, it is too big, I just can't do it all!" - she hoped Amélie would stop that assault, which, honestly, wasn't going to work at all, but hope is something that Lena had.

Amélie grabbed her head again, and shoved in 1/3 of her shaft inside, that was were Lena could reach, so she stopped there. "Now, I'm counting to 3, either you fucking suck me to the base, or I'll shove it so hard down your throat, that you will feel empty without my dick inside your filthy mouth." - she still had a tight grip on Lena's head. "One."

Lena forced her way down, she managed to get 1 more inch, but that huge monster hit her throat, she would never be able to take more than that, even if she wanted to do it, which she wanted to, god knows what might happen with that deep inside the depths of her throat, she didn't want to imagine it, even though it was possible. Her hands grabbed Amélie's legs, trying to hold on them to force her dick even deeper, she failed. "Two."

Lena squirmed, she tried her best, it didn't work, but Amélie didn't care about that, all she wanted was to relieve herself, and what the queen wants, the queen gets. "Three." - she tightened the grip on Lena's brown hair, and rammed all of her 10 inches inside the girl's mouth, she didn't care if it was going to hurt, she didn't care about the girl's feelings, she only care about herself, she wanted her cock deep inside that throat, and she got it. Her crotch wasn't shaved, she didn't think another slave would fall in so quickly, so she had a little bit of hair, it wasn't too much, but it was there. Lena's nose met Amélie's skin, and her hair gently caressed the brunette's nostrils. She held Lena there, she wouldn't let her go, not so soon, she was feeling way too good for it, god, a tight throat to warm her cock, she missed the feeling a lot. Amélie pushed Lena against the wall, her head hit the coblestone and she felt dizziness, but it went away pretty quickly. She couldn't describe how bad it was to have something that big rammed down her throat, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't see almost anything because her face was being pressed against the cold blue skin. Amélie's whole body might be cold to the touch, but her dick definitely wasn't, it was hard, it was hot, it showed how dominant she was.

Amélie started feeling way too good, and she knew she would cum soon, so she wanted to enjoy it, she would fuck Lena's throat like the cock-warmer it was, and then, she would fill all of her insides with her hot seed, and it would fill good, she didn't care if Lena wasn't breathing, she wanted to feel good. She started thrusting inside her throat, she pulled her cock just a tiny bit so she could ram it all the way down again, too fast and too deep. Lena's lungs were burning, and she felt like puking, she was going to go insane. She couldn't push Amélie away, she was way too strong, and the way her hair was being held wasn't an easy task to solve. Her nose hit against the blue skin and hit against the short blue pubic hair. Her head was rammed against the wall while her throat was being mercilessly pounded by Amélie's hard cock, and that was making her feel dizzy all over again.

Amélie was in heaven, she was pounding the girl's throat without any feelings for her, she would never care for a slave, they were but sex toys to her, and it felt good, it felt way better than any slaves she ever had, and for that, she would give the girl a reward: Lots and lots of cum, deep inside her mouth. She looked down, her hands had a tight grip on the brown hair, and the sight of her cock, in and out, of the girl's throat was beautiful, that was the best throat she ever fucked, and the best throat that she would keep pounding every single time she was horny, she would fuck her into submission, and Lena would thank her for that. Amélie would show the brunette that she was born to be her cock's slave, and she will gladly accept her fate, by sucking it every single day.

She pulled her cock, it almost went out of the girls mouth, if not for the head, and she slammed it back in her throat, Lena groaned in pain, and Amélie moaned in pleasure. She did it again, and again, she would keep going with the oral assault until she came. Lena felt the hot cock throbbing inside her mouth, and she didn't know what would happen, but by the way things were going, she knew it wasn't good. Her throat was hurting, her head was hurting from being hit against the wall multiple times, she was almost passing out, and god, she wanted it to stop, she just couldn't take that rape anymore, it was too bad, she wanted so much to die. 

Regret, that was what she felt. She wished she listened to her father, and she wish she obeyed her mother. Lena's father always told her that she would eventually get in trouble, and if something happened to her, he would never forgive himself for such a thing. Her mom was more soft, she wanted Lena to live her life, but she gave her advice from time to time. "Take care, Lena." "Don't do things that are too hard and that can get yourself hurt" "Avoid trouble" - her mom's voice echoed through her mind, while her throat was being punished, she was being violated by a woman that had a dick, and all she could think of was how bad she wanted it to end.

"Are you ready, you fucking chienne? - Amélie moaned, she rammed her cock inside her slave's throat, all of it, and Lena squirmed. "I'm going to cum deep inside your throat, and you are going to swallow it all, every single drop." - the brunette's head was rammed once again against the wall, and her face was being pushed against the cold skin and pubic hair, while her head was being pushed against the wall. Pain, that was the only feeling she could describe in that moment. While her head was being pushed hard against the wall, her nose was being pushed against the blue skin, Amélie was plunging her cock way too deep, and Lena just simply couldn't handle it anymore. Her body's defense system was simply going insane, and to protect her from eventual harming, she would faint until that situation ended. "I'm going to feed you, slave, I'm going to pour your food deep inside, you might as well enjoy it. Take it!" - Amélie pulled away and rammed in again, one last time, one last mighty thrust, and she started to cum, inside her throat. "TAKE IT ALL, TAKE ALL OF MY CUM, YOU HUNGRY WHORE!" - Amélie pulled the brunette's head against her cock, and Lena simply fainted, it was too much for her to handle.

She felt her balls being emptied inside her slave's throat, it felt too good, she would definitely do it again, all of the time, every day, every moment she felt like ramming it down Lena's throat, she would do it, because the girl was just a sex toy and a slave. Her dick throbbed again and again, her balls were sending wave after wave of sticky cum inside Lena's throat, and Amélie gasped in pleasure, closing her eyes and slamming all of her rod deep inside, even if there was no more cock to go down. She never came that much in her whole life, feeling her balls emptying was something from another world, and it felt good, it felt almost like a sin, but Amélie didn't care, Lena's throat came from heaven, and she would make sure to abuse it every chance she got.

After the last drop of cum, Amélie pulled away, she was tired, and she was sweating, she would need a bath, and her other servants would do prepare it for her. Her monstrous cock was slowly getting limp, and her nightdress covered it, no signals left of sex, no cum, the slave's throat cleaned it all for her. The feeling was amazing, the throat abuse was just too good, and she wanted to do it again, and again, and again. However, her thoughts drifted away from that, or she would get hard again, and Lena was passed out, she wouldn't abuse her in that way, it would be no fun. "Your throat is heavenly, I'll make sure to abuse it every time. Good night, slave, I'm cumming for you tomorrow." - pun intended.

Lena fainted way before Amélie said all of that, in the first wave of cum, her body turned everything down, and she fell in a deep sleep, definitely better than all of that throat abuse. Amélie went out of the cell, and after a few moments she came back and threw a slice of hard bread inside. Her hands swiftly closed the cell, and she went towards her royal bedroom. 'Time to shower' - she thought and a small smirk popped up on her face.

****

"Slave!" - Amélie stormed inside the room and shouted.

A brown-skinned woman appeared inside the room, wearing a cute dress. The top part was black and the lower part was white. A collar was something that would call anyone's attention. The woman had a collar tightly pressed against her neck, it was completely dark-blue, and there was a shiny but small light in it. The light was a weak-purple, and it blinked from time to time. Amélie used this kind of collar with all of her slaves, so people knew they were her property, and if anyone tried to do anything, they would gladly regret doing it. The girl got on her knees and Amélie smiled. "I'm here, mistress."

"Slave, please prepare the water and wait for me there."

She nodded and got out of the bedroom. Amélie definitely loved the way their slaves were submissive towards her, they would do anything without asking any questions, and to have such power always made her feel like the most powerful woman in the world. In no time, Amélie left her dress on top of her bed, and went out of her bedroom, yes, the queen did wander naked around the castle sometimes. She faced the huge corridor again, and took the left. Her steps were calm, but she was excited to feel the hot water touch her needing skin. She walked until she met a stairway, and her feet in no time started running to the upper floors. After some quick moments, she met another door, and it swung opened by her swift movements, revealing her water chambers. That room always made her feel warm and her cock twitched in excitement. The room itself was fairly simple, in the ceiling, a small lamp fueled by eel energy, that was an invention which she considered extraordinary. Some of her alchemists were researching a way to make a 'compact sun' to keep rooms with some kind of light. Their research took some long months, and lots of promises kept Amélie waiting for it, she really wanted to see how good they were. After much time researching, they discovered that fire emits a kind of light, that combined with energy, can create their 'compact sun', they just needed to know what kind of energy to use, and where to put it. All over the kingdom, they were searching for answers to that, and the queen's workers contacted well known artisans, that could help with the light issue. They managed to discover that by combining eel energy with the light fire emits, they could create a new type of energy, which was their 'compact sun', so they called it simply 'light'. The artisans created a small glass object in the shape of a spider - by the queen's requests - and they managed to store the new energy there, and the 'compact sun' was created. They called the object itself 'lamp'. With the success of the invention, all of her castle had one lamp in every room, some even needed more than one lamp. The queen's bedroom had spider lamps where she requested, and then, the artisans made other shapes and formats to the rest of the queen's fortress.

In the middle of her chambers, there was a square pond of some kind. It was filled with hot water and Amélie always shower herself there. The pond was fueled everyday by the castle's workers. They had some kind of pipe systems which made things easier. The dirty water came, and they changed it by clean water, and this repeated itself every time the queen showered herself.

"I want you to join me today, slave." - Amélie, already naked, entered the water, it wasn't too hot or too cold, it was simply perfect. The pond itself wasn't too deep, so you could just sit there. Most of Amélie's torso was out of the water. She stretched her arms and rested them against the borders of her own pond.

The dark-skinned woman joined her, sitting in front of her mistress, naked. Her boobs were exposed to the whole world, or maybe to her mistress, that grinned in delight. "I want you to please me, Fareeha." 

She blushed in response, every single time her mistress called her by the name, her body got hot and she blushed hard. She liked to please her mistress, but she never really gets to go 'all the way', they stick only to non-penetrative stuff, and she felt kind of bad, because she wanted her mistress to be inside her, she wanted all of her mistress only to herself, but she knew that a new slave was around, and she wouldn't question her goddess' actions. 

Amélie was rather sensitive due to the throat abuse just a few moments ago, so everything would feel too good and she shouldn't take too long to cum. Fareeha led her right foot to her mistress semi-hard shaft, and gently stroked it with her big toe and the other one. Soon enough her mistress' cock was hard, and she caressed the hard rod with her foot. She slid her foot all the way up, and then down, Amélie moaned in response to the stimulations. Then, Fareeha used her sole, and pushed the hard shaft against her blue stomach, Amélie grinned and moaned in response. She wasn't that huge of a fan of foot jobs, but saying it wasn't enjoyable was a lie. The dark-skinned girl started to stimulate her with both of her feet, the soles caressing against the blue cock, she felt her body getting hot and It wouldn't take too long for Amélie to cum, she was just too sensitive.

She lifted her body out of the water, and went towards her slave, her hands met her shaft and started jerking off insanely fast. Moving her hand up and down on her shaft, Fareeha could only keep her mouth opened, waiting for all of that delicious cum to be poured into her mouth. Amélie jerked off furiously and when she felt her shaft throbbing she facialized her beautiful slave, and fell down into the water again. Amélie smiled, and her slave did the same, covered in her sticky cum. "You look delicious covered with my seed."

"Thanks, mistress." - she blushed and started to wash her face, what a shame to waste so much cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it, I don't know if it is too big, if it is too much sex for one chapter, please let me know! If you have any constructive criticism to make, please do, it helps me to write better, as english isn't my main language! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, I'll see you next week!  
> Foxxy~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie makes Lena feel bad.

_Lena's eyes dart towards the door, a clunky sound announces it's opening. She stares the entrance to her cell in excitement, expecting her queen to be there, and if it wasn't her, sadness would fill her mind, and she would probably be sad until her goddess came to make her happy. As the door slowly opened itself, Amélie's blue skin made the brunette's eyes glow in joy._

 

_"Hello, Mistress, how may I serve you today?" - Lena kneels in front of a smiling Amélie, resting her hands on top of her knees._

 

_"You know what to do, slave." - Amélie lifted her nightdress, revealing once more her body._

 

_\---_

 

Lena awoke suddenly, her head feeling shredded by pain. She couldn't exactly remember what happened for her to have such a massive headache, she wasn't feeling very well, so forcing herself to try and remember something she couldn't was out of her plans. In fact, her whole body was in pain, sleeping on the floor was doing her no good, the cold and hard cobblestone was set there in purpose, to make whoever it was feel terrible, and it worked pretty well. Her limbs were slowly waking up, trying to respond her commands properly. She sat on the ground, her butt was feeling sore, those rags didn't protect her from the cold stone floor, and she desperately needed to shower herself. The smell in that cell was awful, every now and then she wanted to puke because of it. And then, she saw, her eyes fell on the damned bowl. Her memory hit her hard, she couldn't remember precisely, but she knew her head was hurting because of the queen, though she couldn't say what happened. And her stomach started to burn, her throat starting to get dry again, reminding her of the lingering taste of the white, sticky cum. Which was the only food she had had until then.

 

Of course, she didn't want to eat it again, but her stomach was starting to annoy her, hunger slowly building up inside her guts. At some point, Amélie would bring her proper food, right? She thought so, but it didn't really matter was her thoughts were, only the queen's mattered. She rested her head against the hard wall, and closed her eyes. For how long would she have to endure all of that? Hopefully not  _too_ long, of course Amélie would let her go at some point, right? It's not like she would spend all of her life stuck inside a dim cell, it's not like she would be left to rot, right?

 

The door opened itself quickly, revealing an old woman, she wore a blue torn dress, a small hood hiding her face. The old lady was carrying with her an old broom and a bucket filled with water. 

 

"The queen sent me here to clean your room, if you can get out of there for a few minutes, unless you prefer to keep inside that stinky cell." - her voice was unhappy, Lena could say that.

 

Lena didn't answer, and she couldn't even get out of her room. She pointed to her ankles, which were in shackles, stuck to the wall. The old woman nodded and smiled weakly.

 

"I see, so she wants you to keep your room clean then." - she pushed the bucket inside the room, carefully so she wouldn't spill all of the water, and threw the broom inside. "You better clean it, if you want to stay safe, kid." - leaving the room, she closed the door behind herself, leaving Lena to her own thoughts.

 

"Fuck me, now I'm the Royal Cell Cleaner as well, how amazing." - she stumbled slightly, while trying to get on her feet, but eventually she was standing, her legs feeling weak because she wasn't really using them that much.

 

Her hands got a good grip on the broom, she couldn't walk all over the place, her feet were stuck to the wall, and the room wasn't big, no point in moving a lot. She wet the broom in the bucket's water and slowly started to rub it on the floor. The smell was still there, but it wasn't as dirty as it was before she started, so it was kind of a relief, even though she knew it wouldn't be that much of a difference. She spent a few moments cleaning it all, but she couldn't really sit on the ground until it was dried, unless she wanted to make her rags wet, which she obviously didn't. She pushed the bucket away, the broom inside it. Her legs were starting to fail her, and after standing for ten minutes straight, she felt tired and simply sat on the ground. Lena's body was already feeling tired, her mind was already feeling tired, and she hadn't done much until then. She didn't have much to do either, the only thing that could happen was someone entering her room, and after that old woman, she wasn't sure she wanted it to happen again.

 

The brunette closed her eyes for a moment, perhaps she could go back to sleep, or could try go go back to sleep, as her head was still annoying her, even though the pain was starting to cease. Again, her mother's voice echoed through her mind, if only she had listened to her warnings, and if only she had listened to her father, then, maybe she wouldn't be in such a tight spot, maybe she still could go back to her house, and maybe she could have a good night of sleep again. But those thoughts were mere tricks of her mind, trying to make her feel guilty.

Her eyes opened up again, as the door quickly opened, she saw Amélie in a blue dress. Lena could say lots of stuff about the woman, that she was brute, that she was merciless, but she couldn't say that she wasn't beautiful, in fact, Amélie was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her entire life. The queen stared her slave in silence, hoping for a sign of weakness, but Lena didn't falter, her gaze was strong and she was still resisting everything thrown at her, good thing Amélie still had a lot to show to the girl.

That annoying silence was slowly scaring Lena, and at the same time, pissing her off, what was all that little meeting about? Of course she would get daily visits, but this silence was starting to put her off, in every single visit, Amélie simply stared her and it really annoyed her to the bones.

 

"What a rude way to welcome your queen, you pathetic excuse for a slave." - Amélie crossed her arms, watching Lena's moves carefully.

 

"Oh, wow, what do you expect me to do? Do you really expect me to welcome the woman that captured me and locked me into a stinky cell with all my heart? I don't think so." - Lena had a poisonous tone in her voice, she wanted to surprise Amélie, or at least make her wake up to reality, but the girl was far, far away from surprising the queen, she was only making her angrier.

 

"Oh, I captured you?" - Amélie laughed for a few moments and then stared back at her slave. "Do I need to remind you, that the girl that wanted to invade my castle, and possibly wanted to kill me, was you? Did you forget how you got caught, you little chienne?"

 

Lena couldn't deny that, Amélie had a point, a pretty solid and good one. She gulped and her throat started to feel dry again. Her brain was making her take actions she didn't want to, even though she wanted to get out of there, she knew that making the queen hate her wasn't a way to do it, not if she wanted to get out of there alive. She curled herself against the wall and stared her queen, her courage ran away, and fear started to take control of her body, sending a shiver down her spine every second she looked up at Amélie and saw her yellowish eyes staring back. Lena wasn't sure what the queen was thinking, but certainly she was angry, she could feel it, she could feel Amélie's anger burning her skin, she could feel those eyes penetrating her body, watching her soul's moves carefully, she knew she was under the queen's control, and she knew there wasn't much she could do about it, there were only a few options left, and she didn't want to take neither one of them. She didn't want to kill herself, because she loved living, however, she didn't want to give up on her will, she didn't want to become a new toy for the queen, and she wouldn't, she would get out of there, and then, she would make sure everyone knew who the true Amélie was.

 

"That's what I thought." - Amélie slowly walked to Lena and looked into her eyes. "Now, I don't want to hurt you,  _Lena._ In fact, I want you to feel good about yourself." 

 

"H-how do you know my name?" - Lena's eyes were trembling, her hands were shaking and she wanted her mother to be there, she wanted to hug her and she wanted to feel safe again.

 

"It doesn't matter. Are you scared?" - Amélie was acting, obviously, breaking Lena would be no fun if she couldn't play with the girl for a bit.

 

The brunette reluctantly nodded, she didn't know why Amélie was making her feel safe, but she was, and for a brief moment, she was believing her.

 

"Are you scared of me?"

 

Lena nodded again, staring deeply into her yellow eyes.

 

"Come here, Lena." - Amélie helped Lena get up on her feet, and the girl was simply too fragile, too weak. Amélie would abuse the girl's weakness for sure, and it would feel good. 

 

Lena looked at Amélie, falling deeply into her peaceful gaze. The queen was holding her shoulder with her left hand, and the right one was caressing her right cheek. She slightly blushed due to the situation, unfortunately she was getting carried on, and she wasn't noticing it.

 

"You don't have to be scared of me, Lena." Amélie led her right hand to the girl's lips, her thumb gently caressing them. "I do get angry sometimes, but you see, you were being a bad girl, don't you agree?"  
  


Lena's mind darted off to the previous's nights images, indeed, she was acting rather rudely towards the queen, and she couldn't deny the facts, so she simply nodded, what was happening? Why her body was in such a trance? Why was Amélie so powerful, how could she control her in that way? Lena didn't know, she couldn't know.

 

"You see it now, don't you?" - Amélie's lips flew to Lena's ear, gently whispering what the brunette wanted to hear, she wanted to feel safe, she wanted someone to make her feel safe. "Why don't you surrender to me, Lena? I promise to take care of you, make you feel  _safe._ Wouldn't it all be easier? - she bit the girl's ear gently, a shiver running down her whole body and a low moan leaving her lips.

 

"Y-yes, I want to feel safe..." - Lena wanted Amélie to be with her, of course she didn't want to be her sexual slave or anything like that, but the queen made her feel safe, and that was all that she wanted.

 

"Then, all you have to do, is to ask your _mistress_." - Amélie backed of, holding Lena's shoulders, staring deeply into the brunette's hazel eyes.

 

"P-please,  _mistress,_ make me feel safe." - Lena's voice cracked, and she felt her face getting hot.

 

Amélie's fingers gently caressed Lena's soft skin. As far as the queen wanted to toy with Lena, she knew herself that the girl was beautiful, cute, pretty, every and each one of those words. Of course, she looked even prettier with her shaft deep down her throat, god, Amélie missed the feeling, but she stopped before she got too excited.

 

"Too bad for you, Lena, you are only a slave." - Amélie slapped the brunette's cheek, leaving a red hand mark. "And slaves don't feel safe, don't feel loved, slaves don't care about themselves, they care about their owner." - another slap, sending Lena to the floor, she curled herself against the wall, her arms protecting her face from any more slaps Amélie might want to try and hit. "I'll be back tonight, you better be ready, because I won't be gentle, I wont have mercy, and you better welcome me with open arms, otherwise, things will only be more fun... for me of course." Amélie grabbed the bucket and the broom, throwing them out of the room, calling a name Lena didn't understand, because the door was shut quickly, leaving her alone to her demons.

She didn't know how or when, but Amélie would pay.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this story is situated in a medieval-like universe, with some steampunk in it, so, technology will be rather present at some points. And the plot runs around an unwilling Tracer and a dominant Widowmaker, some relationships are still being figured out, but might happen as well, for now, that's all, thanks for reading and hopefully we'll meet again soon!  
> Tons of kisses,  
> Foxxy~


End file.
